Story
Following Gian · Carlo · Bourbon · Del · Monte The Story is set in 1932, The United States during the Prohibition era. One of Its Cities "Daivan" Where Lurks a mafia organization called CR: 5 (an abbreviation for "Capo Regime: Cinque" which means "The 5 Executives/Leaders" However, up to Four Of Them had been Arrested and held in prison all at once For Varying Accusations Like Smuggling, Manslaughter and Money-laundering or Prostitution, Which proved To be odd The Protagonist, a Member of the Mafia, was imprisoned for some reason. Due To his Laid Back Nature, did not pay Particular attention to the Arrest of The Capos Preferring To live leisurely, One day, a command from CR:5's Boss is delivered to Gian who belongs to The Same Organization as The Capos but holds a Much Less Important Position, '' ''Having All received The Same Letter of Command From the Boss as well, beside Gian. The Capos Decide to Meet On The Prison's Rooftop, As They All Happen To Have Been Sent In the Same Prison "Madison Prison". * The Command Was As Follows "Take The Four Capos Out Of Out Of Prison and Return to Daivan, On The Dawn Of The Successful Jailbreak, I Shall Cede My Position To You" * In Addition to That Gian In the Meantime Gets Promoted to a Capo, Making All The CR:5 Gathered In Prison. '' ''A ''big chance that suddenly Springs down. Will Gian, who has decided to Proceed with four unique executives, be able to Get To the Mafia Boss Seat. In Such a Relentless World, Will He Seize this Opportunity and Escape? or Will Let it Slip Away? World-building LD1 Focuses On The Italian Mafia Immigrations. It Deeply Explores Varying Issues and Importances Surrounding The ''Cosa Nostra On Many Levels Such as Gathering Exiles For Companions, The Punishment Of Betrayal, Code Of The Omertà, Vows, Plunder, Loyalty, Inheritance, How Orthodox to Non-nationality are envisaged....etc. The Game Definitely Touches on Different Topics Surrounding Mafia, Making it despite Its Lackings ''Remain Faithful and Positive To The Original Depiction Of The Italian Mafia Jailbreak Takes place after receiving orders from CR:5's Boss, Mostly Focusing on "Giancarlo" Preparing for Jailbreak, While Spending Seven Days in Prison, Challenging Obstacles and Taking Necessary precautions For Jailbreak, As well as Gathering Info and Analyzing The Situation. Jailbreak Will not Succeed Unless Certain Conditions are Met. The Game is sometimes Misinterpreted As a "Game About Prison and Escape", Whereas In reality, The Only Time The Story Takes Place In Prison is During "Jailbreak". Escape'''' Although Their Jailbreak Was Successful, The Promised Car To Come Pick-up The Capos Doesn't Arrive, Left With no Choice The Five Settle on Returning To Their Headquarters In Daivan on Their Own Some-How. Daivan As Soon as The Five Executives Manage To Return to Daivan without any problems. They Find Themselves In A Fierce Conflict With The Opposing Gang "GD" (Grave Diggers). Moreover, The Boss Is Missing, Unfortunately, Which Causes Gian's Inauguration for the second-generation Boss Getting Postponed. In The Meantime, Gian Along with one of the Four Executives Work Together To Face Their Enemies and Decipher The Whereabouts Of The Boss Romantic-aspect When it comes to Romance, The Game Prefers More Of a Slow-burn Approach, Presenting it Like finding a Partner to Live with, Sharing The Fear of being At Deaths Door and The Joy of remaining Alive, The Characters' Relationship and Development are Made to be Heavily-invloved With Each other, Emphasizing How Their Journey With Its Ups and Downs Leads To What It does. Rather than Going With a Pushed Superficial Relationship Sprouting out of Nowhere. Overall This is a story in which Luck is turned into Power and the Exhilarating, Violent Journey In The Intense Road The Five men are Destined To Go Through As They Have What They Have and What They Lack. Nevertheless, Are Capable Leaders.